Pilihan
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Cerita tentang sebuah pilihan, dirinya atau aku yang duduk dihadapanmu. Warning: Hint RenAsa(Jr), Hint Shounen-ai, dan OOC


Karena seorang teman saya jadi kepincut RenAsa(jr). Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan selamat menikmati ' ')/

.

* * *

 **Pilihan**

" **Dirinya atau aku yang duduk dihadapanmu."**

 **By: Rakshapurwa**

 **Pair: Hint RenAsa(Jr) (Ren x Asano)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Hint Shounen-ai, Kemungkinan terdapat beberapa typo, dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom adalah milik Matsui Yuusei**

 **Masih ingin membaca?**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Sore itu ruang OSIS tampak sepi penghuni, hanya ada Asano dan Sakakibara yang setia mengisi—meski pun tak ada yang saling menyuarakan pikiran. Hening melanda, hingga dengan perlahan Sakakibara berdiri dari duduknya—kemudian menghampiri Asano yang masih saja berkutat dengan lembaran berkas-berkas. Berdehem pelan, Sakakibara mencoba menarik perhatian Asano.

"Ada apa Ren?"

Meski mata masih fokus menatap kertas di tangan, namun telinga mengantisipasi ucapan Sakakibara selanjutnya. Tersenyum, Sakakibara semakin mendekat dan kini berdiri di depan meja kerja Asano.

"Bisakah aku besok izin rapat? Aku ada acara."

Jeda, kemudian Asano kembali mengisi tugasnya—tanpa sadar kedua alis saling bertautan, tanda ia tak suka. Sakakibara hanya diam menunggu, sesekali melirik tugas yang sedang Asano kerjakan.

"Acara apa? Penting?"

Tugas tak lagi menjadi pusat perhatian, Asano kini menatap tajam ke arah Sakakibara—seolah tengah mengintrogasi seorang kriminal. Sakakibara sendiri tidak terlalu peduli, meski sempat ia berjengit kaget—salahkan nada suara Asano yang meningkat satu oktaf.

"Hanya kencan."

Asano masih menatap tajam, hampir saja kertas di atas meja teremas karena kesal. Mencoba tenang Asano menyenderkan tubuhnya, kemudian diam tampak berpikir. Asano tidak suka jika bawahannya bolos hanya karena sebuah acara yang tidak penting—terlebih kencan. Memang apa gunanya memuaskan kaum hawa dengan mengajaknya jalan-jalan? Bukankah hanya membuang-buang waktu—dan uang saja? Asano kembali menautkan alisnya tak suka.

"Asano- _kun_..jadi bagaimana?"

Asano tidak langsung membalas. Mendengus kesal dan menatap sinis Sakakibara, Asano kembali bersuara.

"Sekarang aku tanya. Lebih penting pacarmu atau aku?"

Sakakibara berkedip lucu, tak mempercayai pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Asano. Menggaruk pipi yang tak gatal, Sakakibara menatap Asano—mencari tahu apakah pemuda tersebut hanya bercanda atau memang tengah serius. Puas memperhatikan, Sakakibara menyimpulkan Asano benar-benar serius—terbukti dari tatapan matanya yang terus menatap tajam ke arah Sakakibara.

"...Hm..."

Sakakibara mendesah lelah. Jika memang harus memilih tentu saja Sakakibara akan menjawab Asano—Asano lebih penting baginya. Tubuhnya yang kecil dan begitu rapuh, seakan meminta Sakakibara terus menjaganya—ya, meski itu semua hanya delusi sang sekretaris OSIS saja. Dan alasan lain karena Sakakibara tak terlalu peduli dengan pacarnya—toh mereka jadian karena sang pacar yang menembaknya duluan. Tak ada perasaan romantis, satu pacar hilang masih ada lagi yang mengantri di belakang. Ya, Sakakibara dan kepopulerannya.

"Asano- _kun_ lebih penting."

Sebentar, Asano sempat terkesiap. Tak menyangka Sakakibara akan memilihnya. Berusaha tetap bersikap tenang, Asano tersenyum sedikit menyeringai. Seakan merasa menang dalam debat di antara mereka.

"Kalau begitu kau besok tidak perlu bolos kan? Karena aku lebih penting dari pacarmu."

"Ya, nanti aku akan membatalkan kencan kami."

Tersenyum kecil, Sakakibara meminta izin untuk undur diri—semua tugasnya telah terselesaikan. Setelah mengambil tas, Sakakibara beranjak meninggalkan ruangan sambil sebelumnya menoleh ke arah Asano—dan tersenyum mempesona.

"Aku pulang duluan Asano- _kun_."

"Ya."

.

.

 **Omake.**

Pintu ruangan telah tertutup, mata yang sedari tadi menatap kertas-kertas di tangan—kini mengarah pada meja kerja Sakakibara. Menutup mata, Asano kembali bersender pada bangkunya. Wajahnya sedikit merona—salahkan ucapan Sakakibara beberapa menit yang lalu padanya. Jujur saja, Asano sempat berpikir Sakakibara akan memilih si pacar ketimbang dirinya—meski jika hal itu terjadi, Asano pasti akan marah besar pada Sakakibara. Ya, Asano dan sifat cemburuannya.

"Ren...jika aku penting, kapan kau menjadikanku milik—"

Menggeleng pelan, Asano berusaha menghilangkan pikiran melankolis dari otaknya. Dengan cepat ia kembali memfokuskan diri pada berkas-berkas di atas meja, mencoba melupakan kejadian yang tadi membuatnya berdebar.

" _Asano-kun lebih penting."_

.

* * *

 **Tamat**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan maaf kalau mengecewakan *bows*

 **Rakshapurwa** undur diri ' ')/


End file.
